


A Familiar Face

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: My take on Craig's reunion with Dadsona.A quick oneshot fic.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Kudos: 44





	A Familiar Face

An alarm buzzes early morning. I winced at the sudden noise and rub my eyes. I groggily turn over and reach for my phone to turn off the alarm. 6:30AM is the time displayed on the phone. _Maybe I can get… one more minute… of sleep…_ I thought to myself as my eyes closed. In no time, another alarm goes off. I woke up with a jolt and saw that my phone was buzzing again. 6:31AM was now displayed on the phone. I turn off the alarm and placed it back on my bedside table. I stretched out my body and sat up. _Man… good thing I set up two alarms right next to each other before heading to bed last night._

I worked overtime again last night and I didn’t get home until midnight. The girls were already asleep and I stayed up a bit longer to prepare their school lunches. I rubbed my eyes again to try to wake them up.

_C’mon Craig. Gotta get the day going. Can’t slack off now. Gotta do it for the girls._

I had to remind myself that every day when I wake up. No matter how tired I am, I can’t let my kids down.

I sighed. “All right…”

I got off bed and immediately went to the bathroom, hopefully to wake up with a brisk shower. Afterwards I went into Briar and Hazel’s individual rooms to wake them up, so they can prepare to go to school. I woke River up as well so she can accompany me on my daily jog today. As I made healthy smoothies for breakfast for all of us with some fruits on the side, I made another one for myself hoping I can get more energy in me today to wake up. Once the girls brushed their teeth and got dressed, we stepped outside of the house. As we were leaving I saw Mat, my next door neighbor, leaving his house as well.

“Mornin’ man.” said Mat.

“Hey bro.” I nodded back to him with a small smile. “Early morning for you too?”

“Coffee Spoon can’t run by itself.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you around man, gotta get going.”

“Yeah same here, catch you later.” We both waved goodbye. Mat’s a cool dude. Well… all the other dads here are cool. That’s… what I think anyway. I’ve just been so busy that I haven’t really gotten the time to hang out and fully get to know my neighbors in the cul-de-sac. I’ve had brief conversations with all of them when we have little gatherings. At least with Joseph’s barbecue coming up tomorrow, I can take that chance and hopefully get to know them better.

The girls get in the car and I securely seated River in to her baby seat. As I slowly back the car out of the driveway, I hear Hazel and Briar talk among themselves.

“Oh yeah, we’re getting a new neighbor today.” Briar says as she looks at the empty house in between Mat and Joseph’s house.

“You think they’ll have a secret basement to make weird experiments?” Hazel says.

“You’ve been reading too many Goosebumps books sis.” Briar furrows her brows.

“You never know. Maybe a slime monster is gonna appear one day.” Hazel smirks at her sister.

That’s right; I totally forgot that we’re getting a new neighbor. Great, just something to add to my plate: getting to know a new neighbor. Hopefully they’ll be easy to get to know. Once I’ve arrived to Briar and Hazel’s school, I waved them goodbye and told them that I’d pick them up later. When I drove back home with River, we went back inside for a bit so I can change to my workout gear.

“Agoo.”

“Heh, yeah you’ll be coming with me sweetpea. Can’t exactly leave you alone.” Once I’ve put on my blue shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. I run a hand through my hair to straighten it out and take a deep breath. I did a neck roll to try to loosen myself up a bit.

_You can do it Cahn. Just keep pushing through. It’ll be worth it in the future. It’s for the good of your kids. You can’t let them down._

“…”

I can still feel my eyelids are a bit heavy. Hopefully my jog routine can wake me up for good. I do some stretches to get ready and put on the baby strap. I went to River and pick her up and kiss her forehead.

“I love you sweetie.”

“Brepf.”

I chuckled and securely tuck her in to the strap in front of me. “All right, with you by my side I’ll be okay.” I pick up her orange hat and placed it on her head. I step out of the house and locked it behind me. I reached for my phone to start up my fitness app and picked a playlist to go for my jog. _Hmm… 2000s pop hits?_ I shrugged, put in my earbuds, and went on my way.

* * *

My jog route is usually uneventful. I just do my best to keep my heart rate up while checking on River occasionally to see if she’s okay. I don’t pay attention to the people I pass by as I’m too focused on jogging and sometimes I’m in the groove with the beat of the music. Man, I picked a good playlist as each track brings me back to my college days. All the good times I’ve jammed out to these songs from party to party and just in my dorm with my roommate.

_Man… I wonder how he’s doing._

College wouldn’t have been as fun without him. He was pretty shy and quiet at first, but soon enough he opened up to me. When he did, I practically forced him to go with me to every party just so he isn’t locked up in the dorm all the time. Well… that and to make sure I didn’t hurt myself when I got drunk. He’d always be worried whenever I did the Horizontal Kegstand at parties but I always knew to be careful.

He didn’t drink as much as I did, which I’m kind of grateful as he’d usually support me back to our dorms when I get wasted. I remembered when we both made a bet that if I had aced an exam, he’d have to get drunk for the first time in his life. I ended winning that bet and he had to down some shots and cocktails. It was… kind of disappointing that he didn’t go crazy when he got slushed. He looked like he was out of it and he’d barely hear what I was saying. Still, at least I got to see what he was like when he’s drunk.

… Okay maybe that losing bet was kind of an asshole move on my part. But I decided to get drunk with him anyway, just so he wasn't alone. I had to call my friends to come pick us up afterwards and he was already knocked out when they arrived. I had a small smile to myself as I remembered that memory.

The last time I saw him was a few years ago with his boyfriend in Banff, when Smashley and I went on a trip there. I couldn’t believe that he was already married and adopted a kid. He looked… the happiest he’s ever been since we graduated college. It was great seeing him again and catching up with him, even if it was short. Now that I think about it, he’s probably the only friend I had after graduation. My other ‘friends’ kind of fell off and we haven’t talked ever since. I forgot to ask his phone number before we left, just so we could keep up with each other.

_… He’s probably doing better than I am..._

Once I reached the street where the Coffee Spoon was, my music stopped all of the sudden. I slowed to a stop and checked my phone. It still has a full battery so it didn’t die on me.

“What the…” I furrowed my brow at it.

I have an unlimited data plan so that’s not an issue. I pressed the play button a couple of times to see if it would do anything. Nothing. I closed the app and reopened it. Still not playing. I paused and saved my workout progress and tried to restart my phone. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and I don’t think the phone itself is the problem as I bought this last year.

“Man… I hate when this happens.” I sighed as I took a seat on a bench and run a hand through my hair.

“Uwu.”

“Don’t worry River we’ll be moving again in a few minutes.”

As the phone took it’s time to restart, I pulled out a small towel from my pocket to wipe the sweat on my face. I put away the towel back in my pocket and played with River’s wrists gently. When my phone was good to go I brought up my fitness app again and resumed the progress tracker. I brought up the playlist I had earlier as well.

Just as I was about to hit play, a bell jingle caught my attention. Someone came out of the Coffee Spoon. I turn my head to see a girl, a little older than my kids, wearing a yellow hair tie and green jacket exit the building first. Looks like she was holding on to a bag filled with baked goods. I didn’t think much of it but I saw the next person that came out behind her.

It was… an Asian guy that looked… too familiar. He was slightly taller than the girl, he had glasses on, side swept bangs, and a black sweater that had sleeves that exceeded the dude’s arm length by a few inches. The guy stretched out his arms (sleeves?) and they started talking to each other. I can barely hear what they’re saying.

“Okay, I need to rest my eyes.”

“We... just had coffee.”

“I had iced tea Amanda. Plus, have you ever known me to play by the rules? You're father is a rebel, sweetie.”

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"Now all aboard the train to Sleepy Time Junction!"

That voice…! My eyes widen in realization. I slowly stood up once I recognized that voice. They started walking the other way and I couldn’t hear what they’re talking about anymore. _Could that have been…? Was it…? No way…_

“Pah…” As if on cue, River chimed in. I looked down at her to see that she was pointing to the duo. I look back at the duo and they were walking ahead of us. As I stood there, they kept getting further and further. But… what if it’s not…

_Go…_

I moved my feet.

_This is my one chance to make a change…_

I moved faster. I started running after them.

_I know it’s him. I can't waste this chance._

“Sean! Bro!”

The duo ahead turned their heads at me. As I closed the distance, I got a better look at the man’s face and it put a smile on mine. As I caught up to them, they look at me with bewilderment.

“…Craig?” He adjusts his glasses with his hand that peeked out from the sleeve.

“Bro.” I grinned at him.

“…Bro.” 

"It's been too long, dude." My face softened to a smile, seeing him again.

I felt light as a feather. In that moment, it felt like whatever was weighing me down had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Craig is my favorite if you couldn't tell.  
> Consider these oneshot CraigxDadsona fics as moments that couldn't make it in my Lover project.


End file.
